Kelly's Daughter
by Mrs Mackenzie Payne
Summary: Kelly is a single dad who thought he was doing the right thing
1. Chapter 1

Kelly loved that daughter of his. Sometimes a little bit too much. She got everything she wanted. A car, a boyfriend but under no circumstances was she getting birth control. Kelly just assumed without it she wouldn't be having sex. Boy was he wrong. Probably how they ended up in this situation.

It had just come out that his sweet Kayla was having a baby with that Halstead boy. Kelly, Erin and Jay were fuming at the idea that these two kids were about to undergo the hardest experience of their lives at age 16. They looked young and innocent, hopeful and unaware what the future was bringing. What would happen to their lives. Kayla looked the same as yesterday except for the one thing that Kelly hadn't been looking for but now could not unsee, the little bump on her once flat stomach. The only thing that proved that these two irresponsible teens were going to get a children in less than 9 months. There were no words to describe what was happening but it was never going to be good or end well.

So what do you want to see happen. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and review because otherwise I don't know what will make you happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Halstead's left the house promising to come back over when the mood had calmed down. Kelly could barely look at Kayla, knowing how much her life would change scared him but it also scared him how much he didn't know about what she was doing when he was in shift.

He left the room muttering about going to Molly's and left Kayla in the living room, stunned. When the door finally slammed behind him, she realised that he really had left and hadn't spoken or yelled once.

"She's pregnant Casey, who even knew she was having sex!" Kelly slurred after a few too many which happened on multiple occasions since the mother of his child and best friend died. Matt looked in surprise but it was really just a mask; everyone but Kelly was ready for the day she told him, it was really just a matter of time but Matt couldn't tell him that. "Is she alright, is the baby?" Kelly shook his head sadly but nodded eventually and gestured for another beer. At that moment Jay and Will walked into the bar and Kelly turned his back in anger. Jay avoided him and sat on the other side of Molly's and leaving Will to get the drinks.

"Hey Severide, you know Jay and Erin are just as upset and disappointed in Ashton as you are probably more. So maybe lose the attitude and try and get alone for the sake of your grandchild."

Kelly jumped out of his stool and rushed to Jay punching him square in the face. Matt pulled his arms back and pushed him away. "If your son put a condom on then we wouldn't be in this mess," Kelly yelled. Jay saw red and felt the need to protect his son, "If you didn't have in head in the clouds and realised that sex is something your daughter is doing then maybe we wouldn't be here tonight." Jay stormed out and Kelly left seconds after.

Kelly came in and saw his daughter passed out on the couch, tears streaking her face clutching a photo of her and Shay minutes after she was born. He gently plucked the photo from her hands and stared at it. He looked at beautiful they both were. Kelly started crying, "Where are you Shay, I thought I needed you before but now I need you more than ever and you're not here." Kelly's body was wracked with sobs shaking his entire body as he wept.

"Daddy," Kayla gently lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He grabbed her arms and clung to her. "You have no idea how made I am but you also have no idea how much I love you and scared I am but it's okay because I'm never leaving." He kissed her forehead gently.

Jay arrived home and saw lights on which was unusual. Normally Erin would be in bed and Ashton would be out. He opened the door and heard noise in the living room sounding like the TV.

Erin sat with a glass of wine looking through photos crying. Jay sat down and wrapped his arm around her. "He's our baby, I wasn't ready for him not to be yet." Erin spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Jay nodded in agreeance and stroked a photo of the two of them sitting in the car; Jake on Jay's lap pretending to drive. "It's going to be okay, he taught him how to be a man, take care of his family you know the Halstead way." Jay kissed Erin and noticed that his son had come into the room. The stress was evident on his face and he had lost weight and was pale.

Jay gestured for him to join them on the couch and moved slightly to accommodate him. Erin put his arm on his shoulder and drew him into her chest. "We love you so much and we will love Kayla and that baby just as much," Erin whispered into his ear. He took a deep breath and nodded, sitting back up. He gripped her hand and looked at the pictures of him and his parents, "Not too long and we'll get to make a new one, with you and your baby." Jay smiled at the thought of a new baby in his family.

"I've been thinking and maybe the best thing to do to take care of my family is to quit school and get a job. I've applied to some different places, it's for the best."

Jay and Erin's hearts broke.

Leave your reviews!


End file.
